Damage Control
by weirdofanficlover
Summary: Dean drunkenly kisses Cas, and it changes everything between them. Initially, Dean wants to forget that it ever happened, but is hypocritically pissed off when Cas seems to want the same. What will it take to get these two to admit their feelings for one another? Destiel, obviously. Canon setting w/ slight AU. M/M


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **A/N** : I took this off my old profile that I can't log into anymore, I'm completely revising it. Hope you enjoy. Also, AU where Michael didn't Hijack Dean after he kills Lucifer. Cas has his angel powers back after he was brought back from the dead. Sorrynotsorry.

 **Warnings** : slash. Hot male on male sex(later in the story). If you don't like it, don't read. Violence, language, etc. DON'T DRIVE HOME DRUNK, get a DD.

* * *

Dean spent a lot of time drinking.

Tonight was another night spent alone at the bar; he invited his brother to come with, but the little turd preferred to stay home and "research". He sometimes wondered if "research" meant porn or something, because he had no idea how Sam can spend hours upon hours of just digging through the archives. What a nerd. Dean was spending days upon days cooped up in the bunker; so he decided to go out and maybe get laid. He had no such luck though, the bar had slim pickings so he just focused on drinking. He'd spent more time at the bar then he planned to, and ended up stumbling home around two in the morning. It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time he'd driven drunk.

"Fuck, damn," he grumbled incoherently as he dropped his keys for the umpteenth time. He somehow managed to bend over and retrieve them without completely falling over. Hiccupping lightly, he let himself into the bunker.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called jubilantly, chuckling to himself as he steadied himself against the stair railing.

"Dean?" Cas appeared in front of him; scaring Dean out his skin.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean hissed, before dissolving into giggles. Castiel stared at him, dumbfounded, "I'm going to make you wear a bell," he slurred.

"Dean, did you have too much to drink?"

He hiccuped, "Maybe."

"Okay, I'm taking you to bed now."

Dean felt Cas' hand wrap around his forearm; before he found himself standing in his room. He sometimes forgot that Cas had his angel mojo back, he was a full on angel again. This worried Dean at first when it happened, he didn't want Cas to numb himself emotionally but it only aided them, and Cas stayed the same as he was before he died. Dean was glad; he was never a fan of change.

The desk lamp was on, and the room was surprisingly neat. Dean found himself being carefully shoved unto his bed, a laugh bubbling past his lips upon impact, "Not even gonna buy me a drink first?"

"You're already drunk, Dean," Cas admonished, making quick work of removing Dean's shoes.

"Damn right I am," when Cas backed off for a moment, Dean took the opportunity to stumble to his feet yet again. Cas caught him around the torso, steadying him against his chest. The drunk hunter pulled back slightly; noticing the rising heat to the angel's face; could angels seriously blush?

"Flustered looks cute on ya."

"Dean, you're acting strange," Cas says in what was supposed to be a controlled tone, but it came out like a squeak instead, "It's the alcohol—"

"Don't need alcohol to think you're cute, Cas," Dean cooed, leaning too close for comfort and nuzzling at his neck, "Always thought so."

"Y—You don't mean that, you're drunk," Cas informs him yet again; calmly trying to remove Dean from against his chest. The stocky male had a firm grip on him, his arms thrown around his torso and waist, keeping him in place. Cas didn't want to hurt Dean by physically forcing him off. Also, the only time Dean really hugged him was after they survived hell or if they haven't seen each other for awhile. It felt… Strange to be held so tenderly by the hunter, if his heart was like any other humans, he knew it would be racing. He tried to control his own confusing urges and says, "You won't even remember this by morning."

"Maybe I won't," Dean slurred, pulling back so he could look into Cas' baby blue eyes, "But that just gives me more of a reason to do this."

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips fully against the angels'. Cas' eyes widened in shock, his jaw going slack as Dean pressed him further against the wall, hand curling in the angel's hair to deepen the kiss. Dean's breath tastes like whiskey, and Cas was sure he could lose himself in it. His eyes slide closed, his hand cupping Dean's jaw as his mouth was ruthlessly attacked in response to the touch. Mouths press messily against each other, teeth clacking, tongues intertwining. It was a sloppy excuse for a first kiss, and it made Cas' head fuzzy. Dean's lips were warm and plush, just as he'd imagined them to be…

When air became a necessity—for Dean, at least—they broke apart. Dean was panting harshly, their foreheads pressed against each other as a blue gaze locked with green.

"D—Dean, we can't—" Cas whispered, his voice rough and hoarse, "You'll regret it."

"I won't regret anything with you," he growled, and he sounded so sure of himself, Cas almost gave in.

Almost.

"You will," the conviction in Cas' voice was for his own sake, so he removed himself from Dean's grasp and gave him a firm push. Dean backed off; even drunk, he wouldn't force anyone, especially Cas, to sleep with him. No matter how much he longed for it; something he couldn't accept to see in himself when he wasn't inebriated.

"Fuck," he groaned, and laid down. He pulled the comforter over himself, and in seconds, he was out cold.

Castiel couldn't help but smile fondly at the now passed out Dean—the man truly took the drinking too far tonight. It was hard to get Dean Winchester drunk, but not impossible. He touched his lips, still able to feel the ghost of Dean's mouth pressed against them. He would forget about this night; he wouldn't delude himself into thinking it was anything else but a drunken mistake.

Turning the lights off, he left Dean to sleep it off.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned and tossed the covers off his sweaty body; the events of last night catching up to him in a steady blur. Another, longer groan escapes his lips and he rubs his temples and forehead in anger; at himself. He… kissed his best friend last night. He… Actually made a move on Cas and wasn't promptly rejected. He blearily remembered kissing the angel, but he couldn't remember if Cas liked it or not.

' _This is ridiculous, who cares if he liked it?! Cas is my best friend and a_ _ **dude**_ _for fucks sake!'_

Okay, he needed to calm down. Maybe if he pretended like it never happened; Cas wouldn't bring it up. It was a mistake, one that never needed to be repeated. He's never even thought of Cas like that! Sure, at times he's wondered if Cas' lips were as soft as they looked, but that… He didn't know how to explain it away, not even to himself. Dean was straight, damn it! Besides, he was not in the headspace for anything like a relationship right now…

Seriously, why was he even thinking about this? He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom; planning to stay in the shower until he could forget about what happened last night.

Once out the steaming shower, he dressed himself and went downstairs to see Sam seated at the dining room table, a paper bag resting on the table near him as he chowed down on a salad. What a prissy. His little brother looks up and gestures to the bag, "I heard you stumbled in late last night. Have fun last night?"

"Fun night, crappy morning," Dean grunted in response, slumping into the chair next to his brother and opening up the bag. He found a nice, greasy burger and some fries, and he groaned in appreciation, "You're the best, Sammy."

"Figured you'd need something greasy," Sam idly replied, before looking up from the book he was skimming, "Wanna be left alone with that burger, Dean?"

"Maybe."

Sam chuckled and shook his head at his brother, "Well, while you were sleeping it off, I found us a case."

"All work and no play, huh?" he smirked through his mouthful of burger.

"Well, we've been holed up at the bunker for a few days now, figured it was time," Sam replied, squinting a bit at him, "Are you okay?"

Dean stiffened a bit, but tried his best to play it cool by taking another bite of his burger, "Fine, why do you ask?"

"Cas was worried about you," Sam's tone was casual, but Dean could sense a probing question anywhere.

"I'm fine, you know Cas; he worries too much," he grumbled in response, chowing down a mouthful of fries.

Sam made a face at how Dean was carelessly stuffing his mouth; his brother can be so disgusting at times, "Yeah, but you tend to worry too little when it comes to your well-being."

"Don't start, Samantha," Dean groaned in response, and Sam finally let it drop.

"Where's mom?" Dean promptly changed the subject, and Sam explained that she and Maggie headed off on a hunt on their own.

"I'll call her later and see how she's doing," Sam says once he's finished explaining where they were.

"Oh, you know mom," Dean chuckles as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth, "She'll be fine."

"I was talking about Maggie," Sam replies, taking a last bite of his salad, he was very well aware of how his mother handled herself in a hunt. However, he worried about the new girl; she seemed… Different ever since Lucifer killed her then subsequently brought her back thanks to Jack.

"Someone has a crush," Dean teased, Sam merely rolled his eyes in response and shook his head.

"Yeah, because that worked out so well the last time."

His statement was met with silence; they were both still recovering from Eileen's death.

Cas chose to enter the kitchen at that moment; his eyes instantly locking with Dean's. Dean swore he felt his heart skip a beat, but he would deny that to the day of his death. Cas was the first one to look away, his blue gaze drifting to the floor then back up to Dean, "Glad to see you're awake and coherent."

Dean chuckled in response, however it sounded a bit strained, "Yeah, uh… Thanks, for last night. Helping me get to bed, and all."

"No problem," Cas smiled politely back, before redirecting his gaze to Sam, "I'll be in the library, if you need me."

He retreated from the room and disappeared into the hallway. Dean watched him go; a sinking feeling in his chest. That was a lot less awkward then it should've been; why was Cas pretending like what happened last night didn't happen? More importantly, why the hell did Dean care about that?

He rubbed his temples; how did things get so complicated so fast? One little kiss, a kiss that never should've happened, and now he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. He growled in disgust at himself, pushing himself away from the table and standing up, "I'm gonna go back to my room."

"Dean?"

His brother was already walking away; leaving Sam to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **a/n #2** : review, let me know what you think! I might bring Eileen back to life just to say fuck spn for that.


End file.
